Deriva
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Sus sentimientos por Finnick son como una balsa a la deriva, cualquier mínimo cambio produce consecuencias que bien podrían ser irreversibles. Esta historia participa en el reto "Felices por siempre" del foro el diente de león. FinnickxKatniss


**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia participa del reto "Felices por siempre" del foro el diente de león.**

* * *

 **. Deriva .**

~KATNISS POV~

Llovía. La tarde que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza. Llovía con tanta fuerza que no pude salir a cazar con Gale. Estaba frustrada y vagaba por los estrechos pasillos del Trece sin mucho por hacer. A veces hago eso, recorro los pasillos de este enorme lugar pensando en que pasaría si me perdiese y muriese en aquel laberinto de concreto.

En algún punto escuché un sollozo apagado. No sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, pero si a quien pertenecía aquel lamento. Mis pies se movieron por si solos, siguiendo un camino trazado a la perfección en las noches mas horribles que he pasado aquí abajo. Llovía, incluso en aquella pequeña habitación donde Finnick lloraba y anudaba su pequeña cuerda mientras se mecía con ansiedad.

Sus ojos verdes llovían. Me miró con pánico hasta que logró reconocerme. Sonrió con falsedad, como en aquellas ocasiones en el vasallaje cuando las cámaras nos enfocaban. Me senté a su lado y simplemente me quedé quieta, viéndole en medio de aquel ataque de ansiedad que últimamente le atacaban con regularidad. Acabé acariciando su cabello cobrizo, su cabeza en mis piernas, sus manos aferradas a la cuerda. Tarareaba una canción de cuna y ahora mis ojos llovían. Y noté, que me agradaba el peso de su cabeza en mis piernas, el tacto de su cabello entre mis dedos y como mi mano libre acabó enlazada con la suya mientras dormitábamos sin pesadillas.

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Finnick tenía momentos de lucidez en los que planeaba y armaba estrategias con Beete sobre cómo y cuándo debían rescatar a nuestros respectivos amantes. En otras ocasiones, el gran Finnick quedaba reducido a cenizas, era solo un pobre hombre que no quería comer, ni beber, solo huía, como yo cuando los recuerdos de Peeta me abrumaban, los buenos y los malos recuerdos de mi panadero secuestrado. Así nos encontramos, huyendo, entramos en la misma sala de tuberías o en un pequeño cuarto sin uso. Nos dábamos ánimos, esperanzas de que algún día, ellos volvieran a nosotros siendo los mismos que cuando dejamos de verlos.

 **º-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-º**

Un día dejé de esperar a Peeta. Finnick mejoró notablemente y me sonreía cada pocos minutos de plática, más extraño aún era notar la sonrisa en mis labios cuando él lo hacía. No es que olvidásemos aquellos que nos fueron arrebatados, debíamos enfocarnos en la revolución, para recuperarlos, y juntos estábamos mejor. Aun huíamos, pero terminábamos encontrándonos en la oscuridad de nuestro cuarto preferido. Una noche luego de que una pesadilla me hiciera despertar corrí a su encuentro, pero él no estaba ahí. Esperé mucho tiempo y él, llamado quizás por mi miedo, apareció con una linterna pequeña, viéndome con pavor. Aun lloraba cuando sus fuertes brazos me aferraron a su cuerpo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando en la penumbra descubrí que los suyos de un verde impresionante no dejaban de verme.

Todavía recuerdo el estremecimiento que me dio cuando dejo de abrazarme para tomar mis manos, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, buscando que era lo que me incomodaba. Era él, o el recuerdo del sueño en el que él se esfumaba de mi vida y me dejaba a la deriva en un mar gris. Era la ausencia de Finnick lo que me acobardaba ahora, aún más que la pérdida de Peeta, más que la guerra, era el sentimiento de cariño que se volvió fuego cuando por fin me besó por primera vez.

Volvíamos a encontrarnos cada tarde en la hora de ocio. Escapaba de Gale y sus ansias de matar y me refugiaba en Finnick, tan amable y dulce, lejos de la imagen de Vencedor inalcanzable que siempre daba. El día antes de que el ataque al Trece ocurriera, fui yo quien inició el beso. Hablábamos de cómo nos gustaría volver a la superficie y el reía imaginándome en traje de baño, paseándonos por una playa de arena blanca y pura. Sonreía contándome como amaba la playa y los colores que veía en ella y su rostro me pareció tan perfecto que no dude en rozar sus labios. Terminé sobre sus piernas, nos besábamos con una pasión que no había sentido por nadie, nunca. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, sobre mi piel no sobre mi soso uniforme y me di cuenta de que esa maldita tela gris estaba de más.

Pase cada noche en el bunker envuelta en sus brazos, con su suave voz tarareando en mi oído hasta que lograba dormirme. Algo que no duraba mucho porque siempre acababa soñando lo mismo. Peeta con la mirada azul clavada en mí, advirtiéndome del peligro y luego su sangre manchando los costosos mosaicos del piso de Snow.

Saber que Gale y otros voluntarios partieron en la búsqueda de los vencedores secuestrados no hacia más que crisparme. Pensaba en mi mejor amigo muriendo en aquella mision, en Peeta asesinado frente a él solo para romperme un poco más. Y allí estaba Finnick, durmiendo tranquilamente con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Finnick. Pienso por primera vez en que pasaria si finalmente el rescate sale bien. Gale volverá, Peeta volverá y ella, Annie también.

Me separo de su tibio cuerpo y salgo del compartimiento de Finn. Nadie parece despierto, lo que me alegra porque no se supone que lo nuestro se sepa. Lo nuestro ha muerto de cualquier modo, en cuando la pelirroja ponga un pie en el búnker, él será el mismo radiante, jovial y amante de la demente Annie Cresta. Llego hasta el compartimiento que alberga a mi madre y hermana y me meto en la cama en posición fetal. Sueño con mi panadero sonriendo en la playa cuando le dije que le necesitaba conmigo, le veo entrando al agua y lejos de flotar se hunde em las profundidades del lago.

 **º-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-º**

Finnick no deja de sonreirme, me besa de vez en cuando y no se detiene a pesar de mi resistencia. Pone unos cuantos centímetros de distancia cuando tocan a la puerta. Me pongo en pie de un salto al escuchar a Haymitch. Finn ha perdido el color, su sonrisa se pierde y sale corriendo. Un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda y siento como estoy al borde del llanto. Mi mentor intenta reconfortarme, dice que Peeta está bien. No entiende que mis lágrimas sean por el ojiverde que ha corrido al encuentro de su amada.

No está ahí, Annie si y grita su nombre pero Finnick no ha venido hacia aca. Veo una mancha rubia de reojo cuando una puerta se abre y se cierra. A paso lento llego hasta ahi. El que se supone es mi verdadero amor está del otro lado de la puerta y no siento mas que pena. Porque de nuevo no correspondo sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, por mí.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos siento un dolor terrible en la garganta que se incrementa por mil cuando intento gritar. Estoy amarrada a una camilla de hospital, de nuevo. Me agito, llorando y gritando, hasta que siento que la morflina vuelve a circular por mi sangre. La enfermera me observa con pena y yo le dedico mi peor mirada de odio antes de perderme en la bruma de la droga.

Estoy sola, de nuevo, como cuando llegue a este sitio por primera vez. Recibo la visita de Haymitch, la de Prim y mas asiduamente la de Johanna. Es ella la que me explica con una sonrisa lo que ha pasado el panadero. Se regodea en mi desgracia y no lo impido, igual que no le doy importancia a que robe mi dosis de morflina. Ella, de los tres, era la única con información sobre la revolución y no dijo ni una palabraa. Cada día por una semana se va de mi cuarto mascullando que espera que Peeta no me recuerde nunca, que no le merezco.

Pienso en ello cuando la vencedora del siete se va y llego a diferentes conclusiones. No quiero perder a Peeta, él hace de mí una buena persona, pero tampoco quiero que recuerde su amor por mí, porque quiero a Finnick. Sin embargo, Finnick no ha venido, Johanna dijo que se la pasaba con Annie, aun cuando yo no pregunté. Si está con ella y no ha venido a por mí quizás sea una señal, su amor por la chica del Cuatro ha vuelto y ya no necesita de mi. Ahi es cuando quiero que Peeta recuerde todo lo nuestro y que me demuestre su cariño, porque de pronto la soledad me parece algo tétrico y lúgubre.

Cuando me dan el alta sigo sin hablar. Paradogicamente las pesadillas hacen que grite con mas fuerzas. Quizas porque no estoy bajo los efectos de la morflina, quizas sea porque no puedo ir a mi refugio. Una noche cuando ya he despertado a prim cinco veces con mis alaridos, huyo de la habitación, esperando encontrar una version mutada de Peeta en la penumbra, en cada esquina, al doblar en cada nuevo túnel, hasta que llego a mi sitio seguro.

Cierro al entrar al pequeño cuarto y suspiro al ver que no está ahi, que probablemente en estos días no haya venido, quizas sus sueños ahora son solo eso y es gracias a Annie. Me apego a la pared frente a la puerta y me deslizo hasta que mis piernas estiradas reposan sobre el suelo de concreto. Repito en mi cabeza la pesadilla que termino sacándome de la cama.

— Cielos — alzo la vista y está agitado — estas aquí — me levanto viéndole internarse en el pequeño cuarto — no, no te vayas — susurra cuando estoy pasando a su lado.

—… —Doy una pequeña palmada en su hombro, negando levemente.

— Por favor — suplica en un murmullo herido que hace que me dé un escalofrío, vuelvo a cerrar la puerta — Katniss.

Me sorprende abrazándome con fuerza. Me quejo apenas e intento alejarme pero lejos de poner distancia entre ambos se inclina y me besa. Me alejo y le observo. Tiene esa mirada que hace a cualquiera hacer lo que dice. Musita un lo siento, no me doy cuenta que estoy llorando hasta que sus dedos acarician mis mejillas quitando las lágrimas. Evito que me bese de nuevo y me alejo. Voy a hablar pero me detiene. Quito sus manos de mis hombros y suspiro quedamente antes de salir huyendo de ese sitio.

Me digo que no volveré pero tres noches más tarde estoy acurrucada contra una esquina del pequeño cuarto esperando a que Peeta aparezca y acabe lo que empezó en su cuarto de hospital. No es hasta que alguien entra a la pequeña habitación y enciende la luz que noto que hay un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Me pongo en pie de un salto y el alcanza a sostenerme cuando me mareo.

— No te iras — la inmensidad de sus ojos verdes me atrapa — tenemos que hablar Katniss — le miro con rabia y señalo la marca en mi cuello — para eso está este— me tiende el cuaderno y se sienta apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

— _No tenemos nada de qué hablar_ —garabateo con prisa.

— Pues yo si —acota poniendo su mano en mi rodilla, la quito de un manotazo y le miro con rabia.  
— _Creo que es obvio que ya no puedes tocarme Odair_ — aprieto tanto el boli sobre el papel que lo traspaso a la siguiente hoja.

—Me dejaras explicarte —me mira fijamente y no puedo más que asentir — estaba con Annie.  
— _Lo supuse_ — ruedo los ojos — _era lo correcto_ — agrego buscando convencerme a mí misma de ello.  
— No lo era — acota mirando un punto en el infinito — no le hicieron mucho porque ella realmente no sabía nada pero... me di cuenta de algo importante.  
— _¿Qué?_ — Agito el anotador frente a su rostro, voltea a verme y mi corazón vuelve a latir desbocado, creo que nunca me había mirado así, como si no existiese nada más que yo en el mundo.  
— No amo a Annie ya no, creo que hace mucho que no siento más que apego por ella pero te extrañe como a nadie estos días — suspira quedamente y vuelve a poner su mano en mi rodilla — sé que no puedes hablar pero aunque sea escribe Katniss.

— _Te casarás_ — es todo lo que pongo en una hoja libre.

— Eso... — le veo apretar los dientes — ya te lo dijeron… fue idea de Plutarch o de Coin aún no lo sé... pero como los trágicos amantes no pueden casarse para demostrar lo unida que esta la revolución, que mejor que el vencedor más famoso de los juegos.  
— _Suena bastante similar a Snow_ — es todo lo que escribo.  
— Cierto — sonríe y me mira un buen rato, acaricia mi mejilla y me estremezco — no puedo negarme Katniss, aunque es lo que más deseo.  
— _Tampoco puedo abandonar a Peeta_ — escribo con rapidez, sus ojos verdes destilan ira — _él nos salvó, ahora está pasándolo horrible_.  
— Intentó matarte — se pone en pie — tienes que mantenerte lejos de él hasta que sepan que pueden traer a Peeta de nuevo, esa cosa es peligrosa — estoy de pie junto a él, me toma por los hombros.  
— _Es Peeta_ — escribo en mayúsculas — _no una cosa._  
— Cree que eres un muto.  
— _Suenas como Gale…_  
—Quizás tu primo es alguien sabio — hace comillas en la palabra primo, a Finn no le cae bien Gale.  
— _¿Tú no te separaras de Annie o si?_ — casi estrello el anotador en su perfecto rostro — _yo no abandonaré a Peeta._

Miento vilmente, hasta este punto ni siquiera había pensado en que haría con Peeta, no luego de que intentara matarme. Pero si Finnick era incapaz de dejar a Annie, yo me aferraría a mi panadero.

Pasa una mano por su largo y desordenado cabello cobrizo y suspira. Cuando su mirada se funde en la mía tengo miedo. No de él, de mi misma, de perder el control de mi cuerpo y abalanzarme sobre el cómo cada noche antes de que ellos volvieran, como si nada hubiera pasado. Desvío la mirada al cuaderno, a mi caligrafía desprolija, de nuevo sintiendo ganas de llorar. Toma el cuaderno y lo tira lejos de mí.

Toma mi mentón con una mano, acariciando mis labios con el pulgar. Su otra mano se ancla impune un poco más arriba de mis glúteos. Me mira y me sorprende ver la culpa en sus ojos, el miedo, la necesidad. Me sorprende porque no suelo ser yo quien descubra sentimientos en el resto. Me pongo de puntillas y le beso. Suspira en mis labios y corresponde de una manera suave que resulta atormentante, sobre todo si tienes en cuenta que me ha estrechado contra su musculado cuerpo y tiene su mano en contacto con la piel de mi espalda.

Nos besamos por tanto tiempo, que cuando se separa de mis labios pasó medio minuto agitada, intentando recobrar el aliento. Me aferro a la fina tela de su camiseta y me oculto en su cuello.

— Hasta ese día... — empieza a decir pero no continúa, acaricia mi cabello — hasta ese día — alzo la vista y puedo ver la angustia en sus ojos verdes — sigue viniendo aquí.

— No —musito y me sorprende lo rasposa y tétrica que suena mi voz.

— Por favor — insiste.

— Mas... abajo — en este piso esta su compartimiento y si Annie pasa los días allí nos encontrará — nos veremos más abajo — musito.

Me regala una de sus galantes sonrisas. Siento sus manos subiendo por mi espalda. Mi piel arde al contacto y cuando sus labios besan mi cuello con delicadeza no puedo evitar el débil gemido que escapa de mis labios no por el dolor que aun siento en aquel sitio sino por el calor que producen sus labios en cualquier sitio de mi piel.

Vuelve a arrebatarme la cordura, con cada beso, cada caricia, dejo de ser Katniss, la chica inocente y me convierto en otra. Una mujer, alguien capaz de corresponder cada muestra de afecto e incitarle a mas hasta que acabo desnuda, a horcajadas sobre las piernas del gran Finnick Odair, sintiendo un placer que no soy capaz de describir. Estamos más tiempo del que soy capaz de contar, sus manos recorren mi piel con tanta delicadeza que siento cosquillas y entonces me besa y vuelvo a olvidarlo todo.

Volvemos a vestirnos y promete encontrarme en dos noches, unos cuantos pisos más abajo donde nadie pueda hallarnos. Vuelvo a mi cuarto con una calidez en el cuerpo que ya había olvidado. Siento aun sus caricias en mi piel, sus labios en los míos, el sonido de su corazón palpitando en mi oído al descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. Me acurruco a un lado de Prim y sueño con el bosque, verde como sus ojos y tranquilo, como hacía días no soñaba.

 **º-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-º**

— Esta… esta es la última noche — musito acobardada, me da la espalda.

— No es lo que quiero…

— No es correcto Finn y lo sabes.

— ¡Maldita sea! Lo sé… perdóname, por favor.

— No tengo que perdonarte nada, fue bueno mientras duro — trago grueso sintiendo un escalofrío.

— No puedo hacer esto Katniss — apoya la frente contra la puerta metálica que nos aísla del resto — no puedo casarme con Annie, no la amo.

— Si lo haces — suspiro dejándome arrastrar por la gravedad hasta acabar sentada en el frio suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared — aun la amas Finn — viene hacia mí y se recuesta apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas, le acaricio el cabello como tantas veces.

—La quiero Katniss, pero no puedo compararlo con lo que siento por ti…

— No digas eso — arrugo la nariz pensando en ella, durmiendo unos metros más arriba sin saber que su prometido se oculta con otra.

— Es la verdad — afirma en voz alta y voltea a verme con fijación.

Alza un brazo hasta tomarme de la nuca y me obliga a acercarme a él. Nos besamos unos momentos, hasta que escuchamos un sonido al otro lado de la puerta. Finnick se pone en pie de un salto. La puerta está entreabierta. Siento mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, si Peeta estaba buscándome, o si Annie lo buscaba a él, que pasaría si nos vieron en esta situación.

Estoy en pie unos minutos después. Él está de nuevo en la pequeña habitación, niega cortamente antes de cerrar la puerta y echar llave. Me apresa contra la pared y me besa posesivamente. Pienso por un momento en negarme y salir de ahí de una buena vez, olvidarme de él y centrarme en mi venganza. Sus caricias y sus besos me lo impiden, quiero sentir su calor una última vez, luego me iré, cumpliré mi venganza y dejaré este mundo. De cualquier forma da igual, sin él no seré nada y no quiero vivir fingiendo. No quiero verle feliz con Annie criando pequeños pelirrojos en la playa. No quiero fingir amar a Peeta, solo porque nuestros destinos fueron atados desde el principio.

Me dejo amar una última vez por el gran Finnick Odair. Consciente de que no habrá otra oportunidad, que mis labios jamás serán besados así de nuevo. Mi piel no será recorrida por sus hoscas manos de pescador, acariciándome con la delicadeza de un amante. Finnick no es mío y nunca debió serlo, por eso verle partir primero me produce un nudo en la garganta que no me deja respirar, que me obliga a llorar hasta que casi ha amanecido.

Es una ceremonia bonita. Finnick y Annie son los únicos realmente vestidos para una boda, el resto llevamos nuestros sosos uniformes. Estoy alejada de todos apretando la mandíbula para no ponerme a llorar. La hora del pastel es el único momento en el que soy feliz de verdad porque Peeta luce como antes. Tiene los ojos brillantes y observa su creación con un orgullo inmenso. Pongo una mano en su hombro y voltea a verme. Sonríe con calma y pone una mano sobre la mía. Me apena no quererle como él me quiso, porque sé que todo sería más fácil de esa forma.

 **º-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-º**

— No deberías estar aquí — mascullo entre dientes para no gritar y despertar al resto del pelotón, nos hemos alejado un poco pero igual — deberías estar con Annie, a salvo.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que no deberías estar aquí tampoco — sisea el tomándome por los hombros, me agito un poco pero no me suelta.

— No tiene que importarte Finnick, no más —le aparto de mi rehuyendo la mirada verde.

— Pero lo hace, sabes bien que me importa, muchísimo — musita tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Busco venganza Finnick, terminar con la guerra, salir de tu camino y del de Peeta de una buena vez — gesticulo exageradamente, al borde de las lágrimas, de nuevo, por él.

— Vas a matarte, básicamente — acota con fingida indiferencia tomándome de las muñecas con fuerza — acabarás con Snow y te tomarás la jaula, ¿es tu plan?

Dejo de moverme y por lo mismo, él deja de agitarme. Solo unos segundos y él ya sabe lo que planeo. Bajo la mirada a mis pies, y siento un beso en mi coronilla. Me aferra a su cuerpo y no puedo más que corresponder su abrazo. Acaricia mi espalda rítmicamente y por unos minutos me siento a salvo bajo tierra donde solo éramos nosotros dos. Sin Annie, sin Peeta.

— Te cuidaré — acota él obligándome a verle a los ojos.

— Podrías morir, ambos podríamos…

— Estaremos juntos en esta dulzura — me besa con vehemencia y luego se aleja caminando tranquilo.

Cuando perdemos a nuestro comandante y Peeta casi mata a Finnick, me pregunto firmemente si cruzaremos el Capitolio, si llegaremos al centro y si lograré matar a Snow. Me desespera que Finnick me vea con pánico de perderme, me entristece ver a Peeta y que apenas logre reconocerme como ser humano y no como un muto. El juego que han creado sirve para darle datos sobre su vida, su historia, pero soy yo quien puedo aportar más datos y me duele. Me duele porque soy incapaz de amarle como una vez me amó aun cuando está intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordarme.

Finnick ayuda, un poco, hasta que Peeta me toma de las manos y dice que quiere recordar. Le veo levantarse de un salto y salir de la sala ridículamente decorada al pasillo en tonos pastel que lleva a las habitaciones. Me quedo ahí, observando las manos del rubio y contestando algunas preguntas más hasta que dice que está cansado. Entonces salgo también y lo encuentro sentado en una esquina, mirando la puerta principal. Me pregunto qué piensa, si estará pensando en huir o en Annie.

No alcanzo a decir una palabra. Jackson aparece chillando que debemos movernos, que tenemos que bajar antes de que los agentes descubran que no estamos muertos. Finnick asiente y la mujer se va. Se pone en mí y mira por sobre mi hombro y detrás de sí. Quiero decirle que lamento las palabras de Peeta pero no puedo. Toma mi rostro en sus manos y deja un corto beso en mis labios, me abraza con fuerza y susurra al oído que saldremos de esta.

Realmente quiero creer en sus palabras, que se repiten en mi cabeza mientras avanzamos por los túneles oscuros y apestosos que recorren el Capitolio por debajo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasa tengo menos esperanzas. Tengo el Holo con el plano de la ciudad y las vainas y soy incapaz de leerlo. Hemos perdido a Boggs y a tres más, y Jackson no cree ni una palabra de lo que digo, Peeta es una bomba de tiempo y paso cada segundo volviéndome a ver a Finnick, a asegurarme que aún está detrás de mí.

Jackson me despierta para mi guardia, señala la comida y asiento. Me abro paso entre los soldados que intentan dormir algunas horas hasta llegar a la puerta, que es nuestra única forma de escapar. Me siento frente a Peeta, no le toca guardia, y aun así me mira fijamente. Le cambio las vendas a sus muñecas y el me agradece, por eso y por haberme negado a matarlo cuando Gale lo propuso. Saldremos de esta repito y acaricio sus manos. Asiente y rebusca entre las latas que tomamos del apartamento abandonado. Me tiende una lata y sonríe, observo el contenido y la mueca se me contagia, estofado con ciruelas, real respondo sin más y como a su lado.

El aire me falta, tengo la garganta destrozada de tanto gritar y de intentar llenar de oxigeno mis pulmones a medida que escapo. Huimos, casi a ciegas por los túneles malolientes. Oigo a Castor gritar más adelante y me vuelvo a repetir sus palabras. Veo a los lejos las desagradables formas blancas luchando con Jackson. Finnick me empuja cuando quiero volverme a ayudar, Peeta tira de mí. Más allá de Finn, Gale arroja una flecha incendiaria. Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a una sala perfectamente circular, alcanzo a ver una escalera alejada del túnel por el que entramos. Veo al equipo de preparación luchando contra los mutos que han aparecido por otro túnel, me encargo de volarlo en pedazos.

Las bestias aparecen de todos lados, una acaba tirándome al agua fangosa y putrefacta. Lucho por salir y está ahí esperando para arrancarme la cabeza con su mandíbula de cocodrilo. Peeta se abalanza sobre el muto y me da tiempo de matarlo. Le grito que corra, que suba las escaleras, que los detendré mientras tanto. He perdido de vista a Finnick, chillo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que le veo arrancando parte del cuerpo a un muto con su tridente dorado.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y a pesar de la locura él sonríe y yo también. Gale grita mi nombre, está a los pies de la escalera, Peeta está por la mitad, también chilla mi nombre una y otra vez. Corro y empiezo a trepar, tengo un corte profundo en el brazo que me impide subir con rapidez. Aun así estoy arriba unos cuantos segundos después que Peeta. Estoy de rodillas sobre un suelo de mosaicos, intento recobrar el aliento, esperando que Gale y Finnick suban de una vez.

Me pongo en pie cuando oigo unos gritos desgarradores. Su nombre escapa de mis labios en un chillido que no reconozco. Empujo a todos fuera del hueco del que debería haber emergido luego de Gale. Está luchando contra tres bestias que tratan de hacerlo caer. Grito su nombre y me mira. El tiempo se detiene cuando mi nombre muere en sus labios. Un muto lo arrastra al abismo. Vuelvo a gritar su nombre cuando le veo aferrarse al peldaño nuevamente. La sacudida hizo que los mutos se soltaran y ahora sube con rapidez los oxidados peldaños. Me quito el Holo, repito la palabra clave tres veces y suelto el aparato que pasa a un lado de Finn.

Gale y Pollux lo arrastran fuera de la abertura y corremos antes de que todo estalle. Se queja y apenas puede caminar, pero lo hace, huimos, porque nuevamente han aparecido los agentes de la paz y una lluvia de balas amenaza con acabar con más de nosotros.

Cressida grita algo que no alcanzo a entender porque estoy demasiado ocupada arrastrando a Peeta, que en medio de un ataque de histeria clama que no quiere seguir adelante. Sigo corriendo con la mirada fija en el cabello cobrizo, en el cuerpo de Finnick siendo arrastrado por Pollux y Gale porque ha perdido la conciencia. Acabamos en una zona de negocios, en la tienda de una vieja estilista de los Juegos, somos pocos y estamos heridos, está fue sin duda una de mis peores ideas.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

Katniss no es como su madre mucho menos como Prim, es lo que repite una y otra vez, mientras sutura una horrible herida en el cuello de Gale. No ha dejado de llorar en ningún momento. Por estar de sanadora, por haber perdido a tantos, por casi perder a Finnick. El ojiverde es al último que "atiende". Pasa primero por Castor y Pollux, cose el brazo de uno y trata en vano de limpiar un profundo corte en el costado de Castor, que está perdiendo el conocimiento por momentos. Observa a Peeta unos segundos, está hecho una bolita en una esquina de aquel sótano que apesta a piel y moho. Tiene los oídos cubiertos con sus manos y se mece adelante y atrás recitando su mantra personal. Va a acercarse pero oye el quejido débil de Finnick y se paraliza. Cressida toca su hombro y ella le mira con pánico.

— Me encargo de Peeta ve a ver que puedes hacer por Finnick ¿sí? — la castaña asiente.

— Katniss — el chico pasa una mano por su espeso cabello cobrizo y sonríe con naturalidad.

— Pudiste morir — susurra tan bajo como puede mientras inspecciona los daños en su cuerpo.

— Pero me salvaste — toma su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, sus miradas se funden y el sonríe tanto que es imposible no imitar la mueca.

— No es profunda — sentencia en un volumen normal de voz — te quedará una terrible cicatriz — acota como si fuese algo importante en aquellos momentos.

— Duele como el infierno — se revuelve cuando ella hecha ron sobre la herida — mierda Katniss.

— Si te hubieses quedado en el Trece no estarías adolorido — chilla ejerciendo quizás demasiada presión sobre la herida — debiste quedarte, todos, debí hacer esto sola.

— ¿Y perderme la acción? — Le toma de la muñeca — te seguimos porque eres nuestra líder natural dulzura, toma el crédito y deja de apuñalarme con una maldita gasa, gracias.

Termina de limpiar la herida, siendo más delicada, apenas soportando los quejidos de Finnick mientras lo hace. Cressida se encarga de la herida en su brazo y tratan de dormir unas horas. Despierta en mitad de la noche para oír a Gale y Peeta hablar de ella y siente una mezcla de furia y pena al entender que Gale la conoce demasiado, le enfada que hablen de ella estando en la misma habitación. Quiere levantarse y decirle que no me quedara con ninguno cuando siente unos dedos enlazarse a los suyos. Lentamente voltea a ver en su dirección y le descubre a su lado viéndole, aprieta el agarre. Sabe que le elegiría a él, porque esa sonrisa de medio lado logra apagar su cerebro y volver loco su corazón, nada de sobrevivir, existencia pura, a su lado, si tan solo fuese posible.

A la mañana siguiente descubren que todo el Capitolio está en movimiento. Están evacuando los anillos exteriores y una multitud de capitolinos migra al centro. La dueña de la tienda, Tigris, tiene encendida la TV, ven un comunicado del gobierno pidiendo a los tenderos y vecinos que ofrezcan asilo a los evacuados. Tienen que moverse, Tigris podría recibir gente en cualquier momento. Ponen el plan en marcha, acercarse a la plaza central, esperar a que Snow de la cara, un disparo certero del arco del Sinsajo y la misión esté completa.

— Creo que estoy mejor capacitado para acompañarla, primo — masculla Finnick plantándole cara a Gale que le sobrepasa al ojiverde por unos centímetros.

— Sé cómo se mueve, he estado con ella toda mi vida — acota Gale y le empuja un poco — pescador.

— ¿Sobrevivió a una Arena mortal gracias a ti? Digo no te ofreciste en lugar de Peeta en los Septuagésimo cuartos ¿No? — Gale baja la mirada y Peeta suelta una sonora carcajada que deja a todos congelados.

— Odair tiene un punto… — menciona enfundándose en un costoso abrigo que oculta el arma que se vieron obligados a darle para defenderse.

— Basta — musita Katniss, toma una bocanada de aire — iré con Finnick, Gale irás detrás con Cressida — acomoda su arco de modo que no se note bajo la capa azul rey que coloca sobre sus hombros — Castor, Pollux y Peeta saldrán quince minutos después.

— Katniss — replica Gale dando un paso hacia ella.

— Si tenemos que entrar a la mansión necesito a alguien que sepa dónde encontrar a Snow Gale, y Finnick es esa persona.

Finnick sonríe triunfal y ella debe golpearlo para que cambie la mueca. Se despide de todos, Peeta la abraza cortamente y le pide que se cuide, asiente fugazmente y coloca la capucha de su capa. Sale al frio del Capitolio y tiembla. Finnick toma su mano con fuerza, para despistar acota y guiña un ojo. Ella aprieta más el agarre mientras caminan, viendo al suelo para no ser reconocidos. Hay mucha gente, lo que les permite pasar desapercibidos un buen tramo, hasta que llegan al cordón principal. Allí está lleno de agentes de la paz, que buscan rebeldes en cada rostro, que los buscan a ellos principalmente. Voltea a ver atrás, distingue a Gale varios metros más allá, pero no consigue ver a Cressida, a Peeta o a los hermanos.

Un poco más adelante no hay solo unos cuantos agentes, tienen puestos de control revisando cada rostro, cada marca que pusiese servir para identificar a un rebelde, a un antiguo vencedor, a ellos que han salido en los comunicados desde ayer en la tarde. Buscan en todos lados una forma de cruzar sin ser vistos hasta que unos disparos ponen a la gente en un estado de histeria absoluta.

— Rebeldes — oye gritar a un par de agentes que disparan sin ton ni son, Finnick la empuja al suelo y la cubre con su cuerpo.

— Quédate abajo — masculla cuando ella intenta moverte.

— No, Finnick es nuestra oportunidad — voltea a verle y los ojos verdes le obligan a escapar un suspiro — tenemos que movernos, es ahora o nunca.

— Por favor — susurra rozando su nariz contra la de la castaña — por favor, por favor, cuídate y mantente alejada de las malditas balas.

— Te quiero — musita y su labio inferior tiembla — mantente cerca — él la besa, con vehemencia y la deja ir.

Katniss corre gritando auxilio, chillando como cualquier capitolina histérica haría, oculta bajo la capucha. Los agentes de la paz están demasiado ocupados para notarla, o para ver como el otro vencedor le sigue los pasos. Siguen corriendo hasta quedar sin aliento, están en la plaza principal, pueden ver la enorme mansión presidencial en su esplendor. Hay una multitud allí, padres con niños pequeños que lloran, por estar separados por una cerca. Oye la repetición de un comunicado de Snow en el que permitirán a los niños refugiarse en la mansión, les darán agua, comida y medicamentos.

— Vamos — musita Finnick tirando de su brazo.

— No, debo buscar un ángulo.

— Será mejor si lo buscamos dentro, la Serpiente no saldrá… hay un pasadizo en aquel edificio, lo usaba para salir de la mansión sin cruzarme a las locas damas que Snow quería que acompañara.

— Sabía que eras una buena elección — corre a su lado, aun sin soltarle la mano.

Un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo. Reconoce la sala en la que sale, almorzó allí una vez, con Peeta, Effie, Haymitch y los estilistas. Hay alguien allí, bajo la mesa. La reconoce, la niña que lleva una trenza idéntica a la suya pero rubia y mucho mejor peinada luego de todo el caos que Katniss ha pasado. La nieta de Snow solloza al verla, le pide que no mate a su abuelo, que ella sabe que el Sinsajo es buena. Katniss asiente, le promete que no matara a Snow si le dice dónde está. Le promete que acabara con todos los gritos y los disparos si ella los lleva ante Snow.

— Señorita Everdeen, señor Odair, bienvenidos a mi morada.

— Abre el canal de comunicación Snow — Finnick lleva un arma, le apunta directo a la cabeza— dirás algunas palabras a tu pueblo, junto al Sinsajo…

— Hagan lo que el Vencedor dice — Snow bebe de su copa de champagne y algo de sangre queda en el borde, no se preocupa por quitarla — supongo que debo hacer pública mi rendición.

— Supone bien — Katniss le mira con rabia, aún no ha bajado el arco — ríndase, de un alto al fuego y…

— El Sinsajo se encargara del resto — Finnick le sonríe con ternura.

— Todo listo, señor.

— Gracias querida — acomoda su corbata y carraspea algunas veces — habitantes del Capitolio, queridos míos, ciudadanos de Panem… Los rebeldes están entre nosotros — ve a Katniss directamente — les pido… les pido que huyan, agentes protejan a su...

El eco del disparo obliga a Katniss a cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar un chillido. Finnick tiene el arma en alto y esta desprende una estela de humo blanquecino. Él mismo ha movido la cámara a una ventana justo luego de que el pueblo entero haya visto la ejecución de Snow. Katniss no puede quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre, la sangre emana a borbotones de su sien.

— Te toca Katniss — acota con una voz tan fría que no es suya — obliga al camarógrafo a enfocarla.

— Habitantes de Panem — se pone derecha, cruza el arco por su espalda y deja sus manos a los costados, lejos del encuadre de la cámara, donde no puedan ver lo mucho que tiemblan —gente del Capitolio… agentes… el dictador Coriolanus Snow ha muerto — hace una pausa — pido un alto al fuego de ambas partes…

—…. — observa unos momentos a Finn que le sonríe y le invita a seguir.

— El pueblo está herido y es hora de sanar, atiendan a sus heridos y dispongan de sus muertos, el juicio a los demás involucrados en la decadencia de nuestro país — toma una gran bocanada de aire — El Sinsajo vivirá por siempre en cada uno, como está revolución — mira fijamente a la cámara y Finnick sabe que esa última frase es para Coin, por intentar acabar con ella.

 **º-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-º**

~KATNISS POV~

Han pasado seis meses desde que Finnick mató a Snow. Cuando salí de aquel cuarto creí que lo odiaría, era mi misión, lo último que haría antes de dejar este mundo. Él me sacó un peso de encima, no es como si hubiese disfrutado cargar con la muerte de otro ser humano en mi dañado cerebro, aunque fuese ese ser despreciable.

Hace cinco meses que no veo a Finnick. Pasamos el primer mes en el Capitolio, oponiéndonos a la desquiciada de Coin y su plan de ser presidente interina hasta que el pueblo pudiese votar. Nos negamos, todos los vencedores vivos, Peeta y Annie incluidos a pesar de su inestabilidad mental. Propusimos a alguien más, alguien con ideales y que en realidad no quisiera el puesto. El nombre de Paylor surgió de inmediato. La mujer lo había dado todo por la causa hasta el punto de casi morir peleando, no estando en un traje de lujo oculta bajo tierra.

Pedí irme del Capitolio en cuanto Paylor se hubiese asentado. Era incapaz de soportar un día más a Annie acurrucándose contra Finnick como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Ya no era necesaria de cualquier forma, realmente había cumplido mi cometido, ahora solo debía seguir adelante, sola. Peeta debía quedarse en el Capitolio, no quería ser un peligro para mí. Mi madre y mi hermana no querían volver al Doce, supuestamente no había nada para ellas allí.

No es como que para mí el Doce fuera un paraíso. Solo la Aldea de Vencedores se había salvado del bombardeo, Paylor se encargó de que nuestras casas fueran aseadas y puestas a punto aun si no volvíamos ahí. No podía abandonar el Doce, era mi hogar, el bosque, los recuerdos de mi padre. No podía ir con mi familia, habían elegido el Cuatro, el maldito distrito de Finnick para asentarse.

~FIN KATNISS POV~

— Mejor malo conocido preciosa — acota Haymitch dando unas palmadas en su hombro cuando están esperando que el tren inicie la marcha.

— Por supuesto — se encierra en su compartimiento.

Al volver al distrito minero se obliga a mantenerse activa. Sale y caza en grande ahora que no hay problema alguno al ver a una chica arrastrando un ciervo a través del pueblo. Incluso han puesto una cerca de su lado preferido para cruzar, para que no sienta que está haciendo algo prohibido. Sae cocina lo que caza y lo reparten entre los que se ofrecieron voluntarios para recuperar el distrito. Gale está entre esas personas, así que solo cazan juntos los fines de semana. Vuelven a unirse, un poco, el sigue insistiendo en que es un buen partido para ella, lo que solo le recuerda a la conversación que el castaño tuvo con Peeta en las cloacas y como el ojiverde fue la primera opción de la chica. Aun ante sus negativas siguen viéndose en el mismo punto que hace años.  
Cuando no está en el bosque o con Sae, está en el huerto que ha hecho crecer en su patio trasero. Le relaja y extrañamente es algo en lo que es buena.

— Podría haber sido mi talento de vencedora — musita para sí misma limpiándose las manos de tierra en el delantal que cubre su ropa.

El teléfono suena puntual a las 6 de la tarde. Entra y pone a hervir agua. Observa el aparato hasta que deja de llamar. Suspira, busca una taza y la cajita metálica en la que guarda el té. No entiende porque sigue llamándole, porque insiste en abrir la herida cada día, no le quedó claro las primeras seis veces que ella atendió el teléfono esperando cualquier voz menos la suya.  
Se sienta en la sala de estar mirando el cuadro que Peeta le regalo, bebe su té pensando en que ya van casi seis meses desde que se separaron sus caminos. No puede decir que ha olvidado su rostro, o su voz, se aparece cada noche en algún sueño o pesadilla. Quizás por eso le quiere y le odia a partes iguales.

Le sobresalta el timbre, porque no espera a nadie. Haymitch no toca antes de entrar y tampoco Sae que siempre entra por la puerta de atrás. Quizás paso algo, con los voluntarios, en el centro del distrito. Abre la puerta sin mirar por la pequeña ventana y se queda absorta viéndole la nuca a un muchacho rubio que observa la casa de enfrente.

— Peeta — musita y el chico voltea sonriéndole — has vuelto.

— Katniss — sus enormes manos la atraen a él y se ve envuelta en un abrazo que no esperaba y que necesitaba con suma urgencia ahora que se ve envuelta en sus brazos.

— ¿Es…una visita? — le hace pasar y vuelve a poner al fuego una tetera.

— No, vuelvo a casa — sonríe dulcemente — alguien se ha encargado de mi casa, las ventanas están abiertas.

— Yo, el único lugar que no he tocado es el cuarto de las pinturas — acota acobardada.

— Está bien, te lo agradezco — la mano del chico cruza la mesa para tomar la suya. ¿Cómo has estado?

Charlan amenamente sobre lo que han hecho cada uno desde su sitio. Se ponen al día como si fueran simples amigos que hace tiempo no se ven. En algún punto su viejo mentor se les une y cenan y ríen, pero Peeta no se queda a dormir con ella, y en el fondo, Katniss lo agradece.

— Finnick exige que atiendas el teléfono — farfulla Peeta medio comiendo unas uvas.

— Finnick debe meterse en su vida — acota la chica esperando que aquel tópico acabe pronto.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con él?

— Me he peleado con mi familia y apuesto todos mis Sinsajos a que él quiere que hable con ellas — miente, pero a diferencia de él, ella es excelente mintiendo.

— ¿Te has peleado con Prim?

— Me abandono aquí, eligió el Cuatro, yo no… — le sorprende sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, saben a fruta, son cálidos, lo empuja lejos — Peeta…

— No te amo Katniss — la chica se queda petrificada en su sitio viendo como Peeta la observa — ya no te amo… — no es como si no lo hubiese notado, habían pasado tres meses desde que el chico había llegado y ese había sido su primer beso y no sintió nada.

— Tampoco yo — susurra desviando la mirada — no es que no te quiera pero tu… mereces alguien que realmente te amé y yo no soy esa chica nunca merecí alguien tan superior a mi…

— Pero si a Finnick — puede ver a la muchacha toser con ganas, le da un vaso de agua — Annie me lo dijo, ella dijo que los vio el día antes de su boda, no le creí, no es un secreto que Annie es una chica con imaginación — ella podía amar como Peeta era incapaz de herir a otras personas, ella sabía que Annie estaba demente.

— Yo…

— No es un reproche Katniss — le acaricia el rostro con ternura, incluso toma su mano — cuando lograron sacar de mi cabeza todos los recuerdos implantados por el secuestro, ya no sentí odio por ti, pero tampoco amor…

— Peeta — musita al borde de las lágrimas, va a acercarse, a besarlo, solo porque no puede permitirse no ser amada por nadie, se suponía que sus destinos estaban atados, da un brinco cuando el teléfono suena.

— Seis en punto — se pone en pie — atiende Katniss — se va dejándola a solas.

— ¿Katniss? — Su corazón da un vuelco al oír el timbre de su voz — Sabía que algún día atenderías.

— Deja de llamarme Finnick… por favor — solloza al otro lado del teléfono, Finnick masculla una maldición — vive tu vida y déjame vivir mi maldita desdicha a solas…

— Te quiero — chilla el de cabello cobrizo al otro lado pero ella corta la comunicación.

 **º-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-º**

Observa la pequeña maleta a sus pies, ni siquiera la metió en el compartimiento para maletas, no viaja con nadie de cualquier modo. No esperaba subirse a un tren, mucho menos el distrito que eligió como destino. Está cansada, harta, de llorar, de ocultarse, de creer que es imposible para ella ser feliz con la persona que quiere, error, ama. Un coche la espera en la estación, su hermana lo coordino, para que fuese lo mas de incognito posible. Le brinda la dirección al chofer y es conducida por unas adorables callejuelas. Admira poco el paisaje, relee el arrugado papel en sus manos una y otra vez.

El hombre que conduce debe llamar dos veces su atención para que ella se baje. Echa un vistazo al paisaje frente a ella. Es como si no se hubiese movido de distrito. Solo el paso del tiempo luce diferente allí y aquí. En el Doce, las casa se ennegrecen por el antiguo hollín de las minas, por el bombardeo de hace año y medio. En el Cuatro a las casas de la Aldea de Vencedores la erosionan el viento y la arena.

Camina apresurada hasta dar con la casa marcada con un cinco. Respira profundamente antes de golpear la puerta con sus nudillos y espera. Una chica joven atiende a su llamado y ella se crispa. Pregunta por él y la muchacha le dice que está en la playa. Le da indicaciones para llegar y la castaña le entrega su maleta y sale corriendo. Estuvo en esa playa una vez, en la Gira de la Victoria, sabe dónde estará.

— ¡Finnick! — chilla cuando está a poco más de dos metros del aludido, el hombre voltea a verla.

— ¿Katniss? — caminan hasta estar uno frente al otro.

— Lamento lo de Annie — musita acobardada — si hubiese sabido…

— Si hubieses atendido el maldito teléfono dulzura — acomoda un mecho rebelde detrás de la oreja de la castaña, aprovechando para acariciar su mejilla — ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Peeta me dijo que Annie sabia… que la ingresaron al mismo hospital donde él estaba y que… fue hace un año…

— Al principio solo llamaba porque quería saber si estabas bien… cuando Annie se… cuando ella se fue, quería que lo supieras, que volvieras a mi.

— ¿Por qué no fue público?

— Porque no es lo que un vencedor hace…

— Ya no somos eso Finn, somos más que la pieza ganadora de los Juegos de Snow.

— Ella dejó una carta, no quería que nadie llorara su perdida…

— Debí atender el teléfono…

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Reafirmo lo que dije en aquel momento… cuando creímos que moriríamos en el tiroteo entre rebeldes y agentes de la paz

— ¿El qué? — toma su mano y la pone en su mejilla, ella sigue acariciándolo hasta que su mano descansa en la nuca del hombre.

— Te quiero.

* * *

 **Ok. Esta historia está llena de gliches a otros fanfics. Por un lado, Medianoche es un fic de** **L-Kenobi (la que me metió al Finnis) al que le imaginé un preámbulo. Por otro lado, a las seis en punto es un fic-regalo que Coraline T me dio por reyes en el que Peeta está con Johanna, de ahí los llamados de Finnick justo a las seis en punto. Están invitadas a sus perfiles porque escriben cosas maravillosas.**

 **Como siempre, llego kamikaze a un reto para el foro. De cualquier modo espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
